In the background
by Emzoly
Summary: Jamie is determined to become a pirate no matter what her parents say.


**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!! Or own the characters, or anything like that. But I made the characters!!**

A small dingy was pushed on the rocks of a cave; fog crept in from the entrance of the cave. A girl in the boat looked around, seeing nothing but treasure she got out of the dingy. _'This was a lot easier then I thought it would be,'_ She thought to herself.

The girl pulled a pistol form her belt and walked towards a large mound of gold with a stone chest on the top. She kept her gun at the ready but never took her eyes off the chest. Apon reaching the chest the girl looked at it smiling

_'I told him I would find it,'_ She thought as she shoved the stone lid off. She stared at the Aztec gold in front of her.  
Suddenly loud voices and laughter echoed form the cave that she had just come through.

_ 'Crud! I got to get out of here!'_ She then grabbed a coin shoved the lid back on and ran down the side of the mound of treasure facing away from the entrance of the cave.  
The crunching of boats against gravel now sounded. The girl walked backwards towards the cave wall keeping her gun dry by holding it up above the water. She moved her free hand behind her to find the wall.

Men, the girl thought they were pirates, came in from the boats now running around grabbing all of the gold they could get they're hands on.

She looked up at the stone chest and saw one of the men look at the chest with greedy eyes. He shouted at some of the other men to empty the chest. And they did so without question.

Her hand then felt the cold stonewall. She felt around for an opening. While sliding along the wall she tripped and fell through a large hole in the wall. Falling into water she waded around the pirates. There was a tunnel inside the wall that went around the cavern. She ended up at an opening to the sea. She saw about 5 feet away a ship. It was odd because it had black sails normally they were always white.

She shrugged, put the pistol between her teeth and began walking/wading to the ship. Once on the ship she looked around for any of her crew. (Her being the ship) She removed the pistol from her mouth and had it ready to fire if any of the crew was there. The girl walked around the deck and found the stairs to below the deck.

Since she had been on a ship before and her time was slowly running out she ran down the stairs. Once below deck she saw hammocks and bunks along the sides of the ship. Looking for more stairs she saw a door.

_ 'What the heck? Maybe it'll go somewhere nice,'_ She ran to the door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

"Open you stupid door!" She grumbled as she continued to try to open the door. Then it hit her. Picking locks had always been her thing; she took out a small dagger from her belt and began to pick the lock.

Just then voices floated down to the girl. Soon followed by footsteps. She began to twist the dagger left and right in effort to open the door.

Click

The door opened. She shoved herself into the room and quickly shut the door. It was dark and dank; shelves were on the side of one of the walls. She sat against a wall in the shadow hoping no one came down where she was. After five minutes orders began to be shouted, and waves crashed against the ship as it left the island.

**One Week Later**

The ship finally pulled into port. All right so it wasn't _at_ a port it was just off the shore of the port. By that time the girl had been moving in between the place she had first hid in, the barracks, and the brig.

When she noticed the ship had stopped she went into the barracks to see if anyone was there. No one was there so she continued up to the deck. She looked around and saw no one there either.

She began to walk towards the rear of the ship; from there she could see a fort.

"So what are you doing on this ship?" A voice came behind the girl. She quickly turned to see a man facing her he had pulled out a pistol.

"I'm…I was looking for a way to get to…..Port Royal," She told him saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well lucky fer you that we happen to be right off the coast of that place." He told her calmly but not moving his gun.

"Really? Then I think I'll just go shall I?" She asked moving slowly around the man but still having her back against the side of the ship.

"Go, and stay there. If I catch you again here you'll wish you never step foot on this ship," He told her putting his pistol back into it's holder. She looked behind her and then turns back to the man. Then she turned her back completely on him and ran right off the ship.  
Hitting the water hurt but she swam on. She was about twelve feet from a dock her leg got a really bad cramp.

'_Not now! Just a little further,' _She thought as she tried to continue swimming. She started sinking, keeping her head above water. There was no use she couldn't up that long. She could no longer feel her leg.

The girl took a deep breath and aloud herself to sink. She squinted attempting to see through the water now pushing her down. A soft thump and the girl hit the floor of the sea.

She dragged her leg behind her as she walked on. For a few seconds she walked about five feet. But something wasn't right, by now she should have been forced to go up for air.

Her eyes could see the large wooden Polls that held the port in place. She pushed her self towards them. Just then she felt the pain ease in her leg, she pushed against the ground beneath her feet. She shot up through the water, as she floated now only feet away from the dock.

The girl started swimming towards Port Royal. She noticed that those on deck were staring at her. It did make sense; a girl just randomly appears swimming towards the deck.

"Oi! Whatcha doin' swimming out there lass?!" A man yelled at her bending over at the end of the dock.

She ignored him and continued swimming. Apon reaching the dock the man offered a hand to her and she accepted and he helped pull her onto the dock.

"Fell off my ship," She muttered as she gave her thanks and walked off.

'_Well that could've gone worse.'_ She thought as she walked onto dry land.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A woman ran up to the girl and hugged her. "Goodness you're soaking wet what did you do fall off the ship?" She laughed. The girl smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Besides that has anyone come to call?"

"Well actually yes, a letter came that the new Governor wishes to be escorted by you father's ship," The woman said happily. This was big news for the girl's father was a ship maker and was having bad business due to pirates attacking his ships.

"Jamie, you know what? You should go on that ship and be a cabin boy! Well cabin _girl_ in your case."

"What? Why? I don't think father would allow it," Jamie told her taken aback.

"If you could make a good impression on the Governor you might be able to be a maid in his household! It would make money,"

"That is true but I'm not the type of person to be stuck in a house all day mother,"

"Well we all knew that, but still all you do anyway is sit by the ocean and watch the waves. You waste time as it is anyway so why not make something useful out of it?"

Jamie didn't respond to her mother's last comment. She knew that her place was with the sea. But to be honest she wouldn't mind sailing.

"Fine I'll go. Where is the Governor sailing from? And when is he want to get here?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Her mother was just ecstatic.

"Oh you're father will be so happy," She said giving her daughter another hug.

'_What ever,'_ Jamie thought as she rolled her eyes.

**Chapter 2**

**One month later**

Jamie had convinced her father to allow her to go on the ship to escort the Governor from London. Right now she was on the ship dressed as a boy. Her long blond hair had been cut uneven and short. She wore a long white shirt and a blue vest. She wore long pants with boots.

They had just made port in London and the captain of the ship was escorting the Governor to the ship. Jamie was leaning on the railing of the ship looking at London. She had never been to the Old World before; she had always lived in the New World.

"It's a nice sight that is," A man's voice came from behind Jamie. She quickly turned around and saw Gibbs, one of the Royal Navy sailors.

"It is, I've never been to London," Jamie told him looking back at the city.

"But land has never been my favorite place to be so I wouldn't live there." She added.

"Well the Captain and the Governor should be coming soon. Apparently he has a daughter. Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, next thing you know there'll be a storm and everything," He told her.

Jamie remained silent at this comment. Everyone on the ship thought that her name was James and she was a boy.

"The Captain returns!" was shouted and Jamie turned to see a carriage approach the dock.

Jamie ran over to where the rest of the crew was gathering. She saw the carriage stop in front of the dock. The driver, their captain, got down and walked over to open the door of the carriage. A man wearing a brown curly wig out followed a young girl.

The crew lined orderly and Jamie fell into line. The Captain led the two of them to the ship. Once they got to the ship Jamie looked at the girl and the man. The girl had brown hair and was wearing a nice dress.

"Welcome aboard Governor Swann," Said Lieutenant Norrington, Jamie didn't really know him very well because she stayed out of his way.

"Yes thank you," He said not really paying attention, he was looking around at the ship. His daughter had already left and was looking over the railing at London.

Jamie watched her and decided to go talk to her.

"Hello, Miss, you are the Governor's daughter correct?" She asked bowing slightly.

"Yes I am. Are you apart of the crew here?" The girl asked back.

"Yes ma'am. My name's James by the way," She told her.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Met a friend have you Elizabeth?"

The Governor walked up behind the two of them and startled Jamie.

**Hello, I know this is probably really cheesy. This was just something I made and probably won't last for very long. So if you really want to know what's going to happen next I would like to know But other than that leave reports that are nice or at least constructive critisim.**


End file.
